darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
796
Barnabas finds Julianka dead shortly before she was to remove the curse from Quentin. Synopsis : The year is 1897 and the night is dark with gloom and the promise of death. For a stranger has come to the great estate of Collinwood. A stranger on a mysterious mission. A stranger who knows where to find the legendary hand from the forest of Oshden. A stranger who will do anything to get it. The episode opens on Aristede's face with a different reprise. Aristede resists Angelique's hypnotism using an amulet, telling her that if she gave the hand away, then to get it back, and that Quentin has only thirty minutes to live. Julianka prepares to work the cure using the Hand, as the moon descends. She asks if Barnabas still does not trust her. She says that as the moon disappears below the horizon, it takes the curse to the underside of time. She has to get some herbs in the woods: the stem of the devil's sash and the leaf of the nightshade. 3:00am. In the cellar, Aristede taunts Quentin. Angelique goes to Barnabas, who is to get Quentin to the Old House for Julianka. Angelique does not, for once, want some elaborate plan that might not work out. She explains she can not control Aristede because of the amulet. He will not give Aristede the hand because they need it to cure Quentin. He tells Angelique, "I have advantages that you do not" when she asks how he will stop Aristede. He tells her that his concern is for Quentin, David Collins and Chris Jennings. Angelique calls him arrogant to think he will succeed. "How it must please you to save the day," she says. The pendulum is over Quentin's crotch. Quentin gets his hand free and threatens Aristede Angelique meets Aristede in the woods. He tells her, "You will look beautiful in black." She leaves. Barnabas's voice haunts him. He hears a dog. Aristede says, "I don’t know." Barnabas appears to him out of the woods. He hypnotizes Aristede. Aristede takes him to the wrong cellar, apparently not under his spell, and tells Barnabas that Quentin is miles away in a mill by Sutter's Creek, and that Barnabas can never get to him in time. "You and I will meet again, Aristede," Barnabas threatens, before turning into a bat before an aghast Aristede. Barnabas pushes the table away just as the pendulum hits the table Quentin was on…it hits the end of the table now. When Quentin and Barnabas arrive at the Old House, Julianka is doing an incantation of some kind calling on the god of the distant mountain. She makes a sign over Quentin’s head and now must get the new blood of the Oris root at this time. She leaves. It is 3:10 am. The moon will be where it must be at 4:00. Angelique joins them. Quentin tells her as she is worrying, "Now don't sound human." She says she can make him forget, and Quentin says that he wishes she would. Barnabas finds Julianka in the woods with a strange mark on her forehead. She is dying. Memorable quotes : Aristede (to Quentin): She’s charming…your fiancée, Mr. Collins. Not a woman I’d trust. Never. But some men like to live in doubt. ---- : Angelique: Barnabas, wouldn’t it be safer to give him Aristede what he wants…for once not to have some elaborate plot that might not work out? : Barnabas: How human you suddenly sound. Perhaps you have changed. I wish I could trust you. ---- : Angelique (to Barnabas): How arrogant you are. It must please you very much to have saved the day when I cannot. ---- : Aristede (to Angelique): Don’t waste your time with me. You’ll be better off going in that house and putting on your clothes of mourning. You’ll look beautiful in black. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Lara Parker as Angelique * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Michael Stroka as Aristede *Diana Davila as Julianka Background information and notes Production * This is the fifteenth episode, and the second of three consecutive episodes, with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Story * Quentin is being held by Aristede miles away from Collinwood in a mill by Sutter's Creek. * Julianka's great-grandmother took pity on Count Petofi and turned him back from a werewolf into a man. The cost, though, was his hand. * The second of the three events, as stated in 767, that herald Quentin's death occurs: The person who could have helped Quentin is murdered (Julianka dies). * TIMELINE: Julianka will begin the cure at dawn. 3:10am: Julianka leaves Old House. 3.50am: Barnabas, Quentin, and Angelique wait for Julianka. The ceremony to cure Quentin will begin at 4am. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid flubs his lines more than once. "Julianka is…well, is their effort to get that hand." Also, the following (to Aristede) makes no sense in the context in which Barnabas says it: "You will stay here. I would willingly go, but you will not let me." * Just as Barnabas looks up into the camera at the end of the episode after finding Julianka's body, there is a loud clanking sound from off-stage. * Just as Barnabas pushes away the table on which Quentin is tied, the pendulum axe hits the table surface, suggesting the next swing would have been fatal to Quentin. But Quentin's body is obviously not flat--his prone body would be several inches tall. So if the body were moved out of the way right when the blade was to strike it, the pendulum would require a number of more swings to descend far enough to hit the table surface. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 796 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 796 - Death and TaxesCategory:Dark Shadows episodes